


Wedding Gift

by IvNovoa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Auction, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa
Summary: Un costoso regalo fue entregado al primogénito de la familia Nikiforov: un omega puro importado como mercadería desde Japón.Un matrimonio por compromiso y un corazón roto.Una promesa que nunca se realizó.Viktor debe desposar a Yuri. El amor toca a su puerta desde el primer momento que lo vio, y por un tiempo podía jurar que el bello omega le correspondía."Ya puedes dejar de fingir" había dicho su ahora esposo luego de su luna de miel.Viktor decide enamorar al omega, quien guarda un secreto íntimo y una razón por la cual teme entregar su corazón.





	Wedding Gift

**Author's Note:**

> -Working on the english translation.

Nunca en su vida pensó que se encontraría en esa situación. 

Allí, parado en el altar, con un caro traje hecho a la medida. Sonreía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, esperando nervioso a que toda la corte de honor caminara solo para dar paso al novio. El omega más precioso que había visto en su vida.  
Cuando lo vio con ese traje blanco y un velo cubriendo su rostro, Viktor supo que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Sonrió cada vez más con cada paso del omega y secó las lágrimas de su rostro. Era perfecto para él, no podía pedir más. Recordó como se había negado rotundamente al matrimonio arreglado de sus padres pero cuando vio quien sería su pareja, no pudo evitar caer perdidamente enamorado a sus pies. 

Un omega puro y virgen. ¿Cuántos quedaban?

Y él tenía la dicha de, no solamente desposar uno, si no que desposaría al más hermoso de todos. Yuuri lo había enamorado con su sonrisa y con sus tímidas muestras de afecto en ese mes en que se conocieron. No sabía exactamente como había pasado o el por qué, pero estaba seguro que lo amaba y no podía imaginar su vida sin él. Era todo un bello cuento de hadas. 

Y allí estaban los novios, frente a frente en el altar, las mejillas de Viktor dolían de la felicidad, realmente no podía creerlo y necesitaba que la ceremonia terminara rápido para poder poner la alianza eterna en el anular del omega. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de su futuro esposo y apreció cada detalle de su linda cara, embriagándose en cada imperfección, enamorándose más y más de esa tímida sonrisa. Una vez dichos los votos, hizo aquello que desde que conoció al omega quiso hacer. Se acercó a su rostro lentamente sin perder el contacto visual de su esposo, sonrió y con el mayor cuidado del que era capaz, besó sus labios; un simple, tierno y casto beso. Cuando sus bocas se tocaron, el alfa sintió una enorme necesidad de comerlo a besos y restregarle en la cara al mundo que ahora Yuuri Katsuki era Yuuri Nikiforov, su omega, su compañero de vida e incluso, Viktor quería creer que era pareja destinada. 

Si realmente existía el lazo rojo del destino, él estaba seguro que lo compartiría con Yuuri. 

La ceremonia pasó, Viktor y Yuuri bailaron toda la noche mientras las personas aplaudían y festejaban la unión del heredero Nikiforov con ese hermoso omega. 

La mañana siguiente, Viktor notó que Yuuri no estaba en su habitación. Trató de recordar, había bebido, se había emborrachado en su boda, regresaron a su cuarto en el hotel y su esposo lo cambió y arropó. ¿Por qué no estaba con él?

No tendrían una luna de miel convencional por las obligaciones de Viktor, debían esperar una fecha conveniente y esa sería el celo de uno de los dos para poder ir a disfrutar a un lugar alejado un par de semanas. Mientras, ambos vivirían en el apartamento del mayor. 

Su esposo abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel, llevaba una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, las maletas hechas y solamente la ropa de Viktor lista para utilizar.  
Llegaron a su hogar y notó a Yuuri distante. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Acomodó su maleta en su cuarto, la mudanza ya se había encargado de la mayor parte de cosas pero su habitación parecía vacía. Miró a todos lados sin encontrar rastro alguno de las cosas de su esposo. 

Salió de su cuarto a pasos agigantados, mirando a su omega arreglando la cocina. Viktor frunció el entrecejo, acercándose con mayor cautela y preguntándose internamente si había pasado algo. Realmente pensó que su omega era tímido y que escapaba de la intimidad. Eso era algo que le parecía extremadamente adorable, pero quería que su omega se sintiera cómodo a su lado. Había pasado poco desde que se conocieron, pero Viktor pensaba que era suficiente para enamorarse. 

— ¿Qué tienes, mi amor? —fueron las palabras del alfa. 

El cuerpo de Yuuri se sobresaltó, fue inmovilizado por los fuertes brazos de Viktor, quien besó con sumo cuidado el cuello de su esposo. Quería saber si había algo que pudiera hacer para animarlo y para ganarse su confianza, Viktor quería que Yuuri disfrutara su compañía así como él disfrutaba la del menor, pero no podía pasar esto si el pequeño omega se la pasaba asustadizo o apenado por un simple roce. 

—Tranquilo—el omega tomó las manos de Viktor, alejándolas de su cuerpo solo para verlo a los ojos y sonreírle—. Ya podemos dejar de fingir, ahora no hay nadie cerca. Gracias por elegirme. 

Viktor miró a Yuuri como si de una mala broma se tratara, quería reírse. Pensó incluso por un par de segundos que su esposo se había confundido y que respondía una pregunta imaginaria. 

— ¿Amor?

—Mira, ya instalé mis cosas en mi cuarto. No te preocupes, me he cuidado mucho a lo largo de los años. Estimo que mi celo será en un mes más, así que no hay problema. Dura solo dos días, tus papás me dijeron que tu celo dura unos tres días, así que podemos intentar también. Luego de nuestro primer cachorro tomaré anticonceptivos o me operaré, todo como tú prefieras…

—Yuuri, querido—el alfa interrumpió—, no entiendo de que me hablas. ¿Amor, estás bien? Ahora eres mi esposo, no hay manera de que puedas dormir en otro cuarto…  
Yuuri miró a Viktor, ambos se dirigían una cara llena de sorpresa y un poco de incomodidad en los ojos del japonés, ninguno de los dos parecía comprender las palabras y acciones del otro, era como si ambos estuvieran en nula sincronización. Fue cuando entendió. 

—Oh, no…

Las palabras salieron de su boca como un susurro. Llevó sus manos a sus labios, tapándolos y mirando horrorizado al hombre que ahora era su esposo, aquel con quien había compartido esas extrañas promesas y un hasta que la muerte les separara. Negó suavemente, tratando de realizar un plan en su cabeza para salir de esa fatigosa situación. No podía estar pasando, al menos no a él. Debía ser una mala broma de parte del alfa, porque simplemente se negaba a creer que eso le estaba pasando a él. 

— ¿No sabes? —preguntó Yuuri con un sentimiento de horror que recorría lo más profundo de su ser, la pregunta era más dirigida hacia sí mismo que hacia Viktor. 

— ¿Saber qué?

—Oh… Viktor… Tus padres nunca te lo dijeron ¿cierto? Ay no… no… no…  
El omega comenzó a caminar por toda la cocina, perdido en sus pensamientos y recordando cuando aquellos rusos llegaron a Japón seis meses atrás, pocos días después de cumplir dieciocho años. Recordó cuando leyó el contrato y ver la suma de dinero entre estas palabras. Preguntó si el alfa estaba de acuerdo con esto y ambos betas asintieron sonrientes. Había aceptado solamente porque su familia necesitaba dinero. 

Pero nunca pensó que esto estaría pasando. 

— ¿Yuuri? — preguntó—¿decirme qué?

Viktor estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, necesitaba respuestas rápido. ¿De qué estaba hablando Yuuri?

—Soy una compra, Viktor. 

— ¿Qué?

—Soy un omega comprado. 

Viktor parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de procesar la información de Yuuri. Recordó cuando sus padres regresaron de Japón, como le dieron la noticia de que en un par de días llegaría un omega puro para contraer nupcias. Viktor no preguntó por mucho ya que no le importaba y decidió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, pero simplemente pensó que era un matrimonio arreglado entre ambas familias. 

¿Pero un omega comprado?

—No me digas que realmente pensabas… 

— ¿Estás bromeando? —murmuró bajito. 

Yuuri elevó su rostro para hacer contacto visual con Viktor, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mirada de incredulidad adornando sus zafiros. Se notaba que estaba herido y que quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que eso era mentira. Suspiró en voz baja, mordiendo su labio inferior y tratando de pensar en las mejores palabras para poder animarlo. 

—Lo lamento—fue todo lo que pudo decir. 

— ¿Me estás diciendo que todo ese mes fue…?

—Tus padres me pidieron que no te mencionara nada, que ambos fingiríamos estar enamorados hasta nuestra boda, luego de eso yo tendría que dormir en un cuarto separado para no molestarte. Te daría un hijo y… 

— ¿Y qué?

—Y te acompañaría en las noches que me necesitaras. Esa era mi labor. 

Viktor caminó hasta una de las sillas del comedor, sentándose en ella, apoyando sus codos sobre sus muslos y su rostro entre sus brazos. Se sentía fatal. Para Viktor, esos sentimientos nunca fueron fingidos o forzados. Yuuri se alojaba en la casa de sus padres, Viktor en su apartamento de soltero y podía jurar que disfrutaba poder pasar por el pequeño omega para mostrarle la belleza de Rusia. Yuuri reía a su lado cuando salían a comer o al cine, Viktor se aseguraba de no incomodar al omega, eso consistía en el menor contacto físico posible.  
Recordó cómo se despedía de Yuuri en la puerta de la casa de sus padres, bajándose de su carro para apresurarse a abrir la puerta de Yuuri. Tomarlo de la mano y caminar con él hasta el pórtico, donde besaría con ternura su mejilla y lo vería entrar a la casa. Pasar horas en un parque cercano, comer un helado juntos, tomar un café en algún lugar bello, apreciar los atardeceres, congelarse de frío mientras corrían al carro del alfa y luego reír a carcajadas al ver al otro con una nariz rojiza.  
¿Quería decir que todo eso era mentira?

—Lo lamento—dijo el omega, buscando en lo más profundo de su mente las palabras correctas para esta situación. Estaba aterrado—. Perdón, yo pensé que… Ya estabas enterado. Te prometo que seguiré actuando como siempre, pero por favor… No me regreses. 

Viktor alejó su rostro de sus manos para mirar anonadado a Yuuri. ¿Regresarlo? Yuuri se veía realmente preocupado, los ojos del omega danzaban entre las manos del alfa y sus ojos, no podía mantener el contacto visual por mucho tiempo. Si lo que Yuuri decía era cierto, eso significaba que los sentimientos del pasado mes habían sido una mentira, pero se negaba a creer que en ese periodo de tiempo no había logrado acceder siquiera un poco al corazón del oriental. 

Si, al parecer se casaron por conveniencia, o mejor dicho, Yuuri no tuvo elección alguna para esta boda, había sido solo un juguete caro que debía contraer matrimonio con el hijo de sus compradores, pero no significaba que era un robot o una máquina incapaz de sentir.  
El alfa se atrevió a extender su brazo y tocar con cuidado la piel del omega, sintiendo su calidez y la suavidad de sus mejillas en la yema de sus dedos. Sonrió, le gustaba mucho el contacto físico, más aún cuando era hacia alguien que realmente quería. Viktor no entendía, para él fue suficiente un mes para enamorarse, pueda que lo llamaran loco o idiota por esto, no conocía bien a la persona pero ¿Cuántas parejas no habían así? Conocerse, enamorarse y pasar una vida juntos.  
Eso era lo que soñaba con Yuuri. 

—No quiero que finjas—murmuró—. Por favor, si quieres actuar enamorado conmigo que no sea una simple obra de teatro, quiero que realmente venga de tu corazón. ¿Qué soy para ti?

Yuuri miró a Viktor sin entender en totalidad sus palabras. 

—Viktor—el omega trató de desviar el tema, estaba aterrado. En su mente siempre estuvo claro que ambos fingirían y eso sería todo. Nunca pensó tener que afrontar a un alfa enamorado, menos a uno tan apasionado con sus sentimientos como Viktor—, no te preocupes. Te aseguro que soy virgen. Tengo mucha experiencia complaciendo alfas, estoy seguro que si me das una oportunidad… 

Las manos del alfa temblaban, estaba boquiabierto por las palabras del omega quien aseguraba con total seriedad su experitis. Parecía como si fuera un producto vendiéndose, recitando completamente su currículum.  
Viktor tomó las manos del omega, casi como un ruego para que parara, no quería seguir escuchando cómo pretendía venderse. No, Yuuri era un humano y eso no estaba bien.  
Se miraron un largo rato a los ojos, ninguno de los dos comprendía bien lo que pasaba, uno de ellos estaba profundamente enamorado, mientras que el otro tenía una misión en mente: complacer a un alfa puro. 

—Yuuri, sé que no ha pasado nada de tiempo pero puedo jurarte que yo te amo. 

Cerró los ojos, escuchando esas últimas palabras con dolor y pánico que recorrieron su espina dorsal, incrustándose en su estómago y alojándose en su corazón. ¿Amor? ¿Eso era lo que sentía Viktor? 

Yuuri no lo odiaba, tenía un cierto grado de cariño pero él siempre tomó su relación como algo meramente monetario, sexual y sin ningún sentimiento por medio. ¿Cómo se había enamorado?

Es verdad que siempre actuó como el omega enamoradizo, sonrojándose cuando recibía un beso en la mejilla, alegrándose cuando él llevaba una preciosa rosa y arreglándose cuando tendrían una cita; pero él jamás lo tomó como otra cosa más que actuación. 

Esperaba en un futuro ser buen amigo con Viktor, esperaba que el alfa fuera bueno con él, que lo utilizara en sus celos, que tuvieran sexo cuando el alfa quisiera y que hiciera las tareas del hogar. Esa era su misión y por eso había sido entrenado desde muy chico, para complacer, no para amar.  
Él era uno de los pocos omegas puros que existían. ¡Por supuesto que una familia de adinerados lo compraría! Fue un idiota al pensar que su familia podría costearlo. La subasta aumentaba cuando se probó la pureza de su sangre. Su familia ofertó todo lo que pudo, sin embargo fue imposible y no quedaron ni a la mitad del dinero que ofrecían las demás familias. 

Yuuri recordaba con tristeza como el rostro de su madre se llenó de felicidad cuando dijeron su oferta. “A la una, a las dos…”  
Fue justo cuando otra familia duplicó el dinero. 

La felicidad se borró del rostro de su madre cuando la suma comenzó a subir, fue hasta que llegó la familia Nikiforov, ofreciendo la exorbitante cantidad cien millones de yenes, cuando su familia había logrado ahorrar solamente once millones de yenes.  
Yuuri pidió un día para despedirse de su familia, luego de eso jamás los vería. Iría a Rusia con su nueva familia, o mejor dicho, con sus nuevos dueños y allí despojaría a su primogénito, un alfa puro. Lo único que le alegraba era que su familia recibiría el diez por ciento de la ganancia, solamente con ello tendrían suficiente para vivir cómodos. 

Por ello tenía pánico que ese alfa decidiera devolverlo a Japón como mercadería rota. 

¿Quién le creería que seguía siendo virgen? Tenía pavor hórrido de no corresponder los sentimientos del alfa y que este decidiera desecharlo. 

—Yo también te amo.

Las palabras de Yuuri destrozaron el corazón de Viktor, más cuando notó su rota sonrisa, sus ojos cristalizados, sus manos temblando y su labio inferior tiritando. Viktor llevó los nudillos del menor hacia sus labios, besándolos con cuidado para luego dejar la delicada mano sobre su mejilla. 

—No, Yuuri, tu no me amas y eso está bien. No te pediré algo que no puedas darme, quiero que el día que me digas “te amo” venga de tu corazón. Quiero enamorarte, Yuuri, pero necesito que me dejes intentar. 

Yuuri sonrió lleno de tristeza. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Viktor?

¿Cómo podía confesarle que su corazón estaba hecho añicos y que se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a enamorarse nunca más?

Él podía ser un omega de compañía envidiable, un amante fugaz o fingir sentimientos que nunca tuvo, pero jamás podría cumplir por completo el rol de aquello que todos llamaban amor. 

Con un suspiro el omega decidió no seguir la discusión, no quería seguir arruinándole el día a su ahora esposo. Sabía que no podría entregar de nuevo su corazón, así que se enfocaría a la labor por la cual se le compró: complacer a su alfa.  
Fingiría enamorarse, fingiría ser feliz y disfrutar la vida; en su interior se sentía alegre, tenía suerte de que el alfa que ahora era su esposo fuera una persona con el corazón tan grande y que buscaría la manera de enamorarlo. 

El tiempo pasaba, Viktor era la persona más linda y cariñosa que Yuuri había conocido en su vida. Un meloso que a muchos les parecería hostigante, pero para Yuuri era divertido y tierno. Era un alfa amoroso que lo despertaba con un suave abrazo y tiernas caricias. Entre risas, ambos disfrutaban su compañía mutua, uno de ellos fingiendo amor y el otro desbordaba el mismo. 

Había pasado una semana, finalmente Yuuri se animaba a dormir a lado del alfa, quien juró que no lo tocaría de manera indecente pero quería dormir a lado de su esposo. Cumplió su palabra al pie de la letra. 

La primera noche, Viktor abrazó a Yuuri para brindarle calor, las noches en Rusia, aún con calefacción podían ser terribles, más aún para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a las mismas. 

Dormir a lado de un alfa se sentía maravilloso, Yuuri disfrutaba en silencio sentir los fuertes brazos rodeándolo, y ser despertado por tiernos besos tampoco era desagradable, reía ante estos pequeños actos, como los abrazos repentinos y besos castos en su cuello. Nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera como este alfa, alguien tan distraído, olvidadizo, naturalmente alegre, con una personalidad maravillosa capaz de conquistar a cualquiera. Pero esto mismo le hacía preguntarse una cosa: ¿Por qué podía enamorarse?  
Él sabía la respuesta, pero prefería ignorarla.  
Para Viktor no era tan fácil tampoco. 

Siendo un alfa, el sexo era una parte importante en su vida. Era difícil para un beta entender, pero su lívido era bastante elevado. Normalmente lo controlaba utilizando inhibidores, pero era imposible una vez estuviera en su celo.  
Viktor temía descontrolarse cuando este llegara. 

No quería forzar a Yuuri a nada, debía admitir que quería estar con él, pero siempre fue un romántico sin esperanzas, quería que su primera vez como esposos fuera especial y que Yuuri disfrutara no solo por su habilidad en el sexo, pues se creía capaz de complacer a cualquier omega, pero que disfrutara gimiendo el nombre de quien tanto amaba.  
Cuando el celo de Yuuri llegó, Viktor se encargaba de cambiar sus sábanas, se encargaba de alimentarlo y de complacerlo hablándole al oído tiernamente mientras Yuuri se auto complacía, y por más que Viktor deseara hacerlo suyo y morderlo debía ser un caballero y comportarse como tal. 

No fue fácil, menos aun cuando el omega le rogaba que lo tomara, cuando lloriqueaba y gemía tratando de besarlo y montarlo. Pero Viktor quería ser fiel a su promesa.  
Cuando el celo del omega pasó, ambos retomaron su vida habitual como una pareja que fingía amor en un matrimonio forzado. Viktor trataba de enamorar a Yuuri y este fingía que el plan del alfa funcionaba, no podía negarlo, el alfa era un buen partido, era guapo, amable, respetuoso, divertido, parecía sacado de un castillo en el cielo, bajaría las estrellas por su omega y eso lo demostraba día a día; básicamente era todo lo que Yuuri soñó, pero su corazón se negaba a mostrarse vulnerable ante alguien más.  
El problema mayor llegó cuando el celo del alfa se aproximaba, ya podía sentir su lívido aumentar, despertaba a media noche lleno de sudor. Tenía miedo, sus pre-celos jamás habían sido tan fuertes, esos días en que su deseo sexual aumentaba y buscaba una o dos parejas, pero aún tenía conciencia de sí mismo. Aún seguía siendo humano.  
Sin embargo esos días despertaba sobre Yuuri, quien dormía plácidamente, notaba que cada día se acercaba más y más al cuello de su omega, como si su subconsciente le forzara a marcarlo. 

Su lobo interno gruñía cuando se levantaba de la cama para correr al baño y sumergirse en una tina con sales tranquilizantes y agua fría. Salía tiritando, una toalla en su cuerpo mojado, miraba a Yuuri, preocupado de qué pasaría si su celo llegara y su omega estuviera con él.  
Al despertar un día, escuchó un leve bufido de incomodidad y un leve susurro de su nombre que había quedado postrado en el aire. 

“¿Viktor?”

Era una duda o una exclamación.  
Al abrir los ojos cayó en la realidad, el primer calor de su celo había llegado, se encontraba sobre Yuuri, ambos aún tenían ropa pero sin siquiera notarlo comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el omega, restregándose para buscar un poco de satisfacción personal. Se alejó temblando de vergüenza y asco propio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? A su sorpresa Yuuri solamente sonrió, soltando luego una delicada risa que enmudeció a Viktor. 

—No tienes que preocuparte. ¿Es tu celo, cierto? He notado tu aroma más fuerte que de costumbre. 

Yuuri sabía que era el celo, Viktor se avergonzó, bajando su rostro y mirando su odiosa erección en sus calzoncillos. Tomó la sábana y trató de cubrirse disimuladamente. Pensó en lo idiota que fue al postergar tanto el cambio de habitación de Yuuri. 

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —el omega comenzó a gatear hacia Viktor sin despegar su vista de su entrepierna. 

Cuando estiró su mano para tomar el sexo del alfa, este retrocedió en la cama, asustado, casi saltando por la extraña sorpresa. Cayó de golpe en el suelo, ocasionando un dolor incomodo en su trasero, al menos el dolor le había provocado olvidarse por un momento del deseo que ardía en su vientre. 

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado. 

Viktor se puso de pie, asintiendo con fuerza y tapando su cuerpo con la sábana como si fuera una mujer. Se sentía aún mareado, no por el golpe, pero por el deseo de ver a Yuuri sentado en la cama, con su rostro ladeado y una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Cómo podía estar así?

—Sí, no te preocupes—restregando sus ojos, bostezó para alejar el sueño y verse normal. Sonrió con energías y se dirigió al baño tratando de no cambiar su forma de ser, luchando contra sus instintos y su lobo interno. 

Pero no podía más que pensar en Yuuri. Al salir de la ducha buscó su teléfono, abriendo la aplicación que llevaba un aproximado del celo y notó que ese día comenzaba, se había descuidado. 

No existían supresores para el celo de un alfa, este era demasiado fuerte como para que un medicamento lo detuviera sin dañar su salud. Viktor perdía la conciencia en esos días, se volvía una bestia sexual y era normal que llamara un omega de compañía. 

Dejó caer su teléfono al suelo y pensó en las palabras de su esposo: “Tengo mucha experiencia complaciendo alfas”.  
Recordó el catálogo electrónico de omegas, cómo una sección alquilaba omegas los cuales podían prestar cualquier tipo de servicios pero estaba estrictamente prohibidos que fueran penetrados por el alfa. Podía utilizar dedos o juguetes que no atentaran contra la salud del omega pero no podría consumarse por completo el acto sexual. 

Sintió como su estómago se revolvió sin entender completamente qué era lo que pasaba. ¿Qué si Yuuri estaba también en esos catálogos? Viktor nunca lo pensó de más, conocía ese lugar, por lo menos conocía bien el de Rusia, era una especie de Harem pero siempre consideró que los omegas eran simplemente personas que querían ganar dinero como trabajadores sexuales, prestando su cuerpo a alfas. Al menos sabía que los omegas con los que había estado lo habían disfrutado.  
¿Y Yuuri?

No le molestaba el hecho de que compartiera cama con otro alfa, o que diera satisfacción a alguien más. Si Yuuri fuera o no virgen poco o nada le importaba, pero Yuuri no parecía el tipo de omega que ofrecería sus servicios. Al menos no a voluntad propia. 

Se sentó en la cama, pasando sus manos por su cabello, sintiendo la suavidad entre sus palmas y la relajante sensación en su cuero cabelludo. El calor del celo se había tranquilizado pero estaba seguro que no faltaban muchas horas para que este regresara, cegándolo por completo y obligando a hacer el amor con Yuuri.  
O mejor dicho, a violar a Yuuri. 

Este pensamiento le heló la sangre, no quería hacer algo que su precioso omega no quisiera y si su celo llegase a obligarlo a una relación sexual forzosa, no se lo perdonaría nunca en su vida. 

Llevó su mano a sus labios, mordiéndola sin recelo, tratando de calmar el pánico que se alojaba en su cuerpo. ¿Y si perdía el control y lastimaba a Yuuri? Él dejaba de ser Viktor en su celo, sabía que pasaba de ser el despreocupado y alegre hombre al descontrolado y ambicioso alfa, los omegas que habían estado con él le habían asegurado que jamás habían tenido un alfa tan protector, celoso y codicioso, habían bromeado incluso que su pareja sentimental tendría suerte de pasar su celo con él, porque lo cuidaría como a una rosa pero lo amaría como un animal. 

En un principio, Viktor se carcajeaba de esto, pero ahora temía sus palabras.  
“Lo amaría como un animal”.

Se tiró de nuevo en la cama ante el aroma de syrniki acariciando sus fosas nasales, Yuuri había cocinado el desayuno y le sorprendió al entrar al cuarto con una bandeja, solamente un plato con syrnikis y dos cafés.  
Se sentó, apoyando la bandeja en la mesa de noche, extendiendo un café hacia Viktor y dejando el suyo de lado, tomó el plato, colocándolo sobre sus piernas, sin decir nada, comenzó a cortar pedazos para alimentar a Viktor. 

El alfa miraba maravillado como Yuuri comía de su mismo plato y tenedor, su instinto le decía, o mejor dicho, le exigía marcar a ese omega. Trataba la forma de distraerse pero miraba el cuello de Yuuri, deseándolo y muriendo internamente por marcarlo.  
A medida el desayuno terminaba, Viktor podía notar el calor subiendo por su cuerpo, su respiración rápida, entrecortada solamente por su propia exigencia hacia su organismo, quería respirar normal y no dar indicios de lo que realmente sentía. Yuuri colocó el plato en la bandeja, acostándose a lado de Viktor y abrazando su cuerpo, sonriendo contra su piel, provocando que el alfa cerrara los ojos y gimiera al sentir la mejilla de su esposo contra su abdomen. Su miembro no tardó en reaccionar, si no alejaba a Yuuri rápido, perdería totalmente la conciencia. 

—Bebé—respiraba por la boca para evitar que el dulce aroma del omega lo afectara—, en mi pantalón, mi billetera, mi tarjeta de crédito. Ve a un hotel cercano… 

— ¿Para?

—Aléjate de mí. 

Viktor no podía hablar con coherencia, la ola de calor llegaba estrepitosamente, golpeándolo y dejándolo estupefacto. Quería resistir y que su lado racional soportara lo suficiente como para que Yuuri se marchara, pero dolía, cada parte de su cuerpo dolía y parecía estar en llamas. Su boca estaba seca, su nariz dolía, su cabeza saltaba de pensamiento en pensamiento, sus ojos danzaban entre el rostro de Yuuri y su cuerpo, las manos querían moverse solas y tocarlo o al menos tocarse violentamente para darse un poco de alivio.  
Cuando Yuuri se apoyó sobre sus brazos y se acercó a sus labios, Viktor no pudo reaccionar de otra manera. No notó cuando comenzó a desvestir al omega, o cuando se desvistió él mismo. Apresó las manos de Yuuri contra el colchón, besándolo con exigencia y urgencia a ser correspondido. Su lobo sonreía maravillado de lo ávido que era Yuuri besando, su lengua se movía contra la de Viktor de una forma que simplemente lo volvía loco. Se alejaba, solo para volver a aprisionar sus labios de forma más exigente.  
Cuando Viktor recuperó un poco de cordura, se encontraba besando el pecho de Yuuri, dejando marcas como si de un territorio se tratara. Se alejó asustado, temblando de miedo y de deseo, su alfa peleando en su interior por tomar al omega y su lado humano rogaba detenerse.  
Al sentir los brazos del omega rodear su cuello, Viktor lo miró sorprendido, más aún cuando Yuuri trató de besarlo de nuevo. 

—Por favor, aléjate—murmuró, negando sus labios. 

—Déjame ayudarte en tu celo. 

—No quiero forzarte a nada—las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Viktor, no podía contenerse por mucho tiempo, tenía demasiado miedo de lastimar a su esposo—no quiero ser como ellos. 

—No eres como nadie, Viktor, no me estás forzando a nada. 

Yuuri tomó el rostro de Viktor entre sus manos y con delicadeza propia de un omega, Viktor sintió el suave aliento de Yuuri cuando este se acercó a su rostro para besar su frente, el alfa dejó salir un leve gemido, sudaba en exceso y su cuerpo comenzaba a doler de nuevo. 

—Quiero que… me ames cuando… 

—Viktor, eres al único alfa al que quisiera darle mi virginidad. 

Cuando mencionó estas palabras, el omega se acercó al alfa, besándolo y perdiéndose de nuevo en su boca. El alfa lo abrazó con fuerza, deseándolo, juntando sus pieles y derritiéndose entre esos fuertes y masculinos brazos. El deseo en Viktor era palpable y evidente por su erección, Yuuri lo besó un rato más, asegurándose de que Viktor se sintiera cómodo con lo que se encontraban a punto de hacer, el alfa, perdido en sus instintos como estaba, no notó cuando sus manos se movieron hacia la entrada del omega, dilatándolo y haciendo que se fundiera en mil y un gemidos de placer. 

Cuando se sintió listo, Yuuri alineó su entrada con el miembro de Viktor, dejando su cuerpo caer con suavidad, absorbiendo las sensaciones que se extendían desde su vientre hasta la punta de sus dedos. 

Las piernas temblaban, queriendo moverse con mayor velocidad, sus pezones se sentían extraños, tenía una enorme necesidad que Viktor jugara con ellos, se acercaba más para que, mientras su cuerpo se movía, su pene rozara el torso de su esposo. 

Los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación como una erótica sinfonía, las manos de Viktor tomaban el cuerpo de Yuuri, hundiendo sus dedos en su piel con la mayor delicadeza para no lastimarlo, movía su cuerpo, mirando a los ojos al omega, deleitándose con su rostro constipado en placer. 

Fue al escuchar su nombre deformado en un alarido de goce que el alfa interno de Viktor tomó posesión de su cuerpo. 

Empujó a Yuuri para que cayera sobre el suave colchón, tomó sus caderas, volteándolo y levantando sus glúteos. Con esmero besó su cuerpo, disfrutando con su lengua de los fluidos del omega, disfrutando su calor y muriendo por hacer que él también los disfrutara, quería que Yuuri jamás olvidara la experiencia más deliciosa de su vida. 

Quería que Yuuri lo recordara como el hombre que le había hecho el amor de la manera más apasionada y sensual. Que supiera que jamás podría estar con otro porque nadie lo complacería como él podía. 

Era víctima de su propio malestar, no pensaba coherentemente, su deseo nublaba su visión y toda pizca de decencia había quedado atrás.  
Tomó las caderas del omega, acercando su pene a su entrada para, lenta y deliciosamente, penetrarlo, llenándolo de su ser y provocando un ronco sollozo placentero y necesitado de Yuuri. 

Viktor se dejó perder en el mundo de las delicia, entrando y saliendo de Yuuri, murmurándole lo precioso que se veía, lo mucho que le encantaba, lo mucho que lo amaba y como prometía adorarlo por el resto de sus vidas. 

Se dejó llevar a una utopía rosa en la cual su esposo lo amaba con el mismo fervor de sus sentimientos, el paraíso en tierra en el que él quisiera vivir. Le hacía el amor a Yuuri con una adoración tal que derretía el corazón del omega, lo hacía sentir amado, precioso y sensual, lo hacía sentir como nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir en su vida.  
Nadie más que una sola persona. 

Escuchó la respiración de Viktor acelerarse contra su oído, sintió el placer desbordar y debilitarlo en todo su cuerpo, sintió el fuerte dolor de unos dientes contra su piel, el placer de un nudo en su entrada y la sensación abismal de su cuerpo temblar ante el mejor orgasmo de su vida. El único orgasmo que realmente había disfrutado. 

Cayeron abrazados en la almohada, no escuchaba a Viktor, pero su cuerpo era suficiente para saber que aún estaban íntimamente conectados. Era un omega marcado ahora. 

La lengua de Viktor recorría con cariño la herida, aún estaba cegado por la ola de calor que luego de ese estupendo orgasmo se calmaría, pero mientras, disfrutaba tener a su omega entre sus brazos. El lazo y la marca era la prueba de amor más bella y pura de todas. Era el alfa jurándole al omega amor eterno, jurándole que pasara lo que pasara, lo protegería de todo y que lo haría feliz por siempre. 

Cuando la hinchazón de su nudo bajó, se acostaron con Yuuri en posición de cucharas, este trató de moverse, quería ver a Viktor a los ojos y disfrutar de esos preciosos orbes color cielo que lo miraban con tanto amor, pero sus brazos negaron su movimiento, obligándolo a pertenecer de espalda.  
Yuuri se preocupó cuando sintió un pequeño sollozo de parte de Viktor, utilizó toda su fuerza para voltearse, pero era inútil contra un alfa. 

—Por favor, Viktor—murmuró con la voz más dulce y melosa posible—. Quiero ver el rostro de mi esposo. 

Aflojó el agarre de sus brazos, el omega giró sobre su propio cuerpo, solo para encontrar los ojos del alfa rojos e hinchados. 

—Lo lamento tanto, Yuuri… Mi amor… Mi bebé… 

La moral de Viktor se quebró en un mar de llanto, el corazón de Yuuri se estrujó, quería buscar la forma de consolar a su alfa. Se acercó a él, plantando múltiples besos cariñosos en su rostro y dándole mil y un mimos en su piel. 

Las manos del omega, gélidas y suaves, se sentían maravillosas sobre la piel que parecía hervir en fiebre del alfa, con sumo cuidado, Yuuri removió las lágrimas con sus dedos, capturando algunas entre sus labios y simplemente dejando que otras cayeran por su mejilla, dejando un rastro salino en esta.

Yuuri se sentó, abrazando a Viktor y acariciado su rostro, acunándolo contra su pecho, balanceándose y tratando de calmarlo. Viktor lo abrazaba con fuerza rogándole por su perdón, él amaba demasiado a Yuuri y el hecho de haberlo forzado lo comía por dentro. No era capaz de creer que realmente Yuuri quisiera estar con él, temía que pensara que era su obligación complacer al alfa y que todos estos días a su lado fueran una mentira.

Con un beso calló todos los sollozos agravados del alfa, tranquilizándolo con aquella voz que solo un entrelazado tenía, besó sus labios, su frente, sus mejillas y sus párpados, acariciando a Viktor en su cuello y pecho, pasando sus manos por sus brazos hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Quería que él entendiera que, si bien aún no estaba enamorado, lo quería. Lo quería demasiado y le dolía verlo llorar de esa forma.

Notó cuando la respiración de Viktor volvió a acelerarse, una ola de celo estaba a punto de cegar al alfa. Miró su teléfono, había pasado un par de horas ya y recordó su tiempo con otros alfas. Muchos no se satisfacían solo con un omega, normalmente llamaban a un omega con quien pasar su celo teniendo sexo, pero llamaban a otro como Yuuri solamente para disfrutar toqueteándolo.

Para Yuuri, esa era la norma, ese era el tipo de alfas que él conocía y fue su día a día desde que cumplió catorce años, cuando su celo se hizo presente. Antes de ello, sus primeros años de vida, fue instituido en el arte del placer, instruido a simplemente ser un buen juguete.

Quería a Viktor en su propio mundo limitado de opciones, quería complacerlo y darle la satisfacción que otros alfas obtenían. La lógica de Yuuri, en su restringido mundo de burdeles y harems, lo incitó a levantarse, emocionado.  
Llamaría a otro omega para que le ayudara a complacer a Viktor.

Tomó su teléfono cuando sintió como alguien lo abrazaba, rodeando su vientre con sus manos, besando su cuello y la marca que yacía en este. Yuuri respiró hondo, una nueva ola de celo había atacado a Viktor. El alfa lo atrajo hasta la cama, aprisionándolo contra el colchón y besándolo de nuevo, comenzando con un beso tierno, típico de un alfa recién enlazado que buscaba la forma de asegurarle a su omega su amor.

— ¿Quieres que llame a otro omega? —preguntó Yuuri de la forma más inocente posible.

Cuando Viktor escuchó estas palabras de la boca de su omega, perdió el control por completo. Besó con furia sus labios, reclamándolo y haciéndolo suyo por segunda vez, el omega abrazaba al alfa, enredando sus piernas en su cintura, preguntándose qué pasaba por su mente y por qué estaba tan molesto, dejó de pensarlo en el instante que su mente se puso en blanco por el placer.

—No llamarás a nadie más—ordenó pesadamente—, nadie más puede nunca verte así. Eres solo mío. Mío, mi omega, mi esposo. Mío.

Yuuri pensó asombrado lo celoso y posesivo que podía ser Viktor en su celo, cambiando totalmente su personalidad y convirtiéndose en alguien totalmente distinto.  
Pero le gustaba mucho ese cambio radical.

Yuuri se encargó de cuidar a Viktor en su celo, satisfaciéndolo cuando lo necesitaba, acompañándolo a la ducha en sus momentos de lucidez, obligándolo a comer para que no terminara su celo moribundo y desnutrido.

Cuando el celo de Viktor pasó, su relación se tornó extraña. Viktor evadía a Yuuri, se sentía avergonzado por no haberse contenido, no recordaba mucho de esos días, solo entrar en razón al finalizar el acto y llorar sobre su omega dormido. Ahora estaban enlazados, lo había marcado sin siquiera pedirle permiso. Sentía que se ahogaba en un vaso con agua, pero no había más que hacer.

Pasaron los meses, Viktor comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de su omega, Yuuri vivía su día a día tratando con todas sus fuerzas de abrir su corazón hacia Viktor, pero siempre que pensaba en la idea de enamorarse, un profundo dolor se extendía por su pecho, obligándolo a recluirse en su habitación, fingiendo un malestar estomacal.

Dos meses desde el celo de Viktor, Yuuri esperaba estar embarazado y cumplir con la labor que se le había asignado, aquella por la cual se le había comprado. Engendrar un heredero para el alfa.

La pareja fue hacia el obstetra, Yuuri no cabía en su emoción, hablando con Viktor sobre nombres, el género del bebé, los cuidados que tomaría, donde podrían el cuarto del cachorro, los primeros meses dormiría con ellos, luego estaría en un cuarto cercano. Viktor comentó como sus padres tenían un pequeño perrito llamado Makkachin, fue suyo en su adolescencia, podían traerlo a su hogar para que el cachorrito tuviera con quien jugar.

—No será necesario—comentó Yuuri—. Puedes traer a Makkachin pero nuestro cachorrito tendrá muchos hermanos con quien jugar. Tendremos muchos hijitos. Será maravilloso.

El corazón de Viktor se ensanchaba de amor al ver el rostro de orgullo y cariño. Se lo imaginaba gordito, embarazado y precioso. Le encantaba la idea de verlo en el sillón, con ropa holgada, acariciando su barriga y cantando canciones de cuna al fruto de su relación.  
Cuando la doctora terminó su examinación, la alegría de Yuuri se desplomó, dejando un nudo en su garganta y un vacío en su estómago.

—Eres un omega puro—había dicho—. Tu fertilidad depende mucho en tu pareja.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —logró decir en un hilo de voz.

—A que no podrás quedar embarazado de alguien que no ames.

Revisaron un poco más a Yuuri, la doctora pidió ser ella quien se encargase de su caso y que le ayudaría con su cachorro cuando estuviera embarazado. Caminaron hacia su hogar, ambos cabizbajos, Viktor quería llorar, no de rabia, no de decepción, no por la humillación que muchos hubieran pensado que pasó en ese consultorio.

Quería llorar por que la realidad le había golpeado bajo.  
Yuuri no lo amaba.

Por su parte, Yuuri se sentía mareado. Eso quería decir que prácticamente era un omega infértil. ¿De qué servía entonces?  
Una vez en casa, se acercó aterrorizado hacia Viktor, un terrible malestar apoderándose de él, tenía un ataque de ansiedad.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordar de su ojos, su corazón parecía salir de su pecho, se recordaba a sí mismo de respirar, pero el aire faltaba en sus pulmones, no soportaba el dolor en su tórax, todo esto era demasiado para él; se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, tapando su boca y obligándose a tranquilizarse, sus manos temblaban y un hipo no lo dejaba hablar para tratar de explicarse.

Tenía miedo.  
Estaba totalmente aterrado.

Viktor jamás había visto esto en su vida, se acercó a Yuuri, tomándolo por sus hombros y pensando en la forma de tranquilizarlo pero ¿qué pasaba? Yuuri debía saber que él estaba bien con que no lo amara, él quería enamorarlo y sabía que eso tomaría tiempo, pasitos de bebé era lo que habían acordado.  
¿Por qué lo veía hundirse más y más en la desesperación?

—No, no…

Yuuri trataba con todas sus fuerzas de tranquilizarse para poder hablar, o mejor dicho, para poder rogarle a Viktor. Se tiró hacia su esposo, desesperado por causar lástima, no le importaba, nada le importaba.

—No me regreses.

Las palabras salieron entrecortadas de su garganta, era un ruego suave y triste. Viktor no entendía del todo a que se refería. ¿Regresarlo? Abrazó a su omega, acariciando su cabellera y tranquilizándolo, murmurándole tiernas palabras a su oído, eternas promesas de cariño que solo el tiempo sabría si eran verídicas o no, repitiendo palabras y oraciones así como Yuuri había hecho tiempo atrás.  
Cuando el hipo cesó y su cuerpo se notaba más calmado, Viktor alejó a su omega para poder verlo directamente a sus ojos, su corazón quebrantado ante la escena de su esposo con su rostro carmesí y ojos hinchados.

—Viktor, te juro que no soy inútil, puedo buscar un omega para que lleve tu semilla en su vientre y yo me encargaré de todo, cuando el cachorro nazca, llevará tu apellido, no hay problema, sé que hay una solución a todo, pero por favor… no me regreses. Soy bueno con las tareas del hogar, si no te gustó pasar el celo conmigo puedo aprender, puedo acoplarme a ti, puedo llamar también a otros omegas…

—Yuuri, ya basta.

Como siempre, Yuuri tenía la mala costumbre de recitar sus habilidades como un currículo, eso hacía que Viktor se sintiera fatal, no quería que Yuuri se considerase como mera compra o como mercancía. Pero eran meses de amor incondicional comparado a años de terapia intensiva para hacerle entender que él no valía nada.  
Se sentaron en la sala, Viktor había guardado silencio por suficiente tiempo, quería que Yuuri le hablara y le dijera la verdad. Él sabía que el omega guardaba un secreto y que ese secreto era el que escondía sus miedos y tristezas. Quería que Yuuri fuera sincero con él.

—Sé claro conmigo—odiaba utilizar un tono demandante con cualquier persona, más aún si se trataba de Yuuri—, ¿a qué le temes tanto?

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del menor, cerró los ojos, acomodándose lo más que sus jeans ajustados le dejaron, tomó sus lentes entre sus dedos para luego masajear su tabique nasal y restregar sus ojos, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

En los últimos meses con Viktor, había descubierto la tranquilidad que le brindaba el alfa, se acercó a él, apoyándose en su pecho y abrazándolo, buscando la forma de que el pánico se disipara. Funcionó.

—Tengo miedo que sepas la verdad—murmuró—. Pero creo que mereces saber… Solo, por favor no me regreses. Juro que si eso pasa, me convertiré en un runner. Si tienes un poco de cariño hacia mí, te ruego que consideres mi futuro.

—Jamás podría regresarte a ningún lado, Yuuri. Eres mi esposo y estoy locamente enamorado de ti, quiero ayudarte y quiero enamorarte, pero también quiero saber el por qué te alejas de mí. ¿Qué te impide abrir tu corazón?  
Mordió su labio inferior, pensativo como organizar sus palabras. Abrazó más a Viktor, no quería ver su rostro ni notar como sus expresiones cambiarían a medida avanzaba su historia.

—Prométeme que me escucharás hasta el final.

—Te lo prometo.

Respiró hondo antes de exhalar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Necesitaba fuerza suficiente para no quebrantarse.

  

_Japón no es nada parecido a Rusia, menos en la trata que se nos da a los omegas. Yo tuve muchísima suerte, hasta ahora pude comprender, mi bendición fue nacer como un omega puro._

_Al nacer un omega, este pasa a ser propiedad del estado, cuando cumplimos seis años, somos enviados a un internado, en el cual se nos enseña cultura general, es casi lo mismo que una escuela, pero nosotros tenemos clases extra para comprender bien el comportamiento de un alfa, además de modales, etiqueta y clases de cocina. La sociedad en la que vivimos nos sigue viendo simplemente como objetos de procreación y servidumbre, muñequitas delicadas que se ven bien recibiendo a un alfa a su hogar. Esa era mi vida hasta que cumplí mis catorce años._

_Mi primer celo, cuando me retorcía en la cama, llegaron a hacerme pruebas, entre ellas mi flexibilidad, o metiendo un depresor lingual en mi boca hasta mi garganta para ver mi reflejo nauseoso. No entendía nada de eso o porque era importante para mi salud._

_Cuando mi celo pasó, me llevaron a un estudio en el cual se me preparó para una sesión de fotos, debía verme inocente y lindo, me peinaron y maquillaron de manera tenue, solo para resaltar mi belleza natural, me colocaron una delicada camisa blanca y me pusieron en un banquito de madera, debía sonreír a la cámara._

_No sabía que era porque ya tenía edad de formar parte del catálogo de omegas de mi ciudad._

_Ser un omega puro era mi salvación, podían alquilarme, pero no podían consumar el acto conmigo, debían ser cuidadosos y sobre todo, jamás debían lastimarme._

_Por años aprendí de manera práctica cómo complacer un alfa, no puedo mentirte, habían alfas que eran tiernos y cariñosos, pero otros que me hacían temblar de miedo cuando decían mi nombre._

_Cuando cumplí 16 años, conocí a un alfa no mucho mayor que yo. Su familia se dedicaba a viajar por todo el mundo, lamentablemente su celo cayó en su viaje a Japón, su familia decidió alquilar a dos omegas para pasar su celo juntos, uno de esos omegas era yo._

_Él era el alfa que yo siempre pensé querer, en esos momentos era joven y estúpido, pensaba que el mundo era color de rosa y que el amor era perfecto._

_El alfa y yo nos llevamos bien, y debo admitir que desde un principio quedé fascinado por su osadía, su elegante forma de ser, sus bellos cabellos color oro, como se distinguía de ese precioso undercut con su natural castaño, ojos verdes y penetrantes, adornados por unas preciosas pestañas largas. Tenía una sonrisa capaz de derretir polos, era delicado también y su voz podía provocar mil y un sentimientos en mi vientre. Quise entregarme a él a pesar de que era prohibido._

_Diariamente alquilaba mi presencia, pero no pasaba a nada, siempre era tierno conmigo. Sin darme cuenta, me había enamorado desesperadamente de él.  
Cuando llegó el momento de partir, me juró regresar por mí y lo hizo, por dos años ese alfa regresaba siempre a alquilarme por todo el tiempo que estuviera allí._

_Fue cuando me prometió que, en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, él me compraría y viviríamos felices para siempre._

_Qué estúpido fui._

_Mi madre me alquiló poco antes de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. Me abrazó con fuerza, tenía mucho de no verla y aun así, yo la adoraba. Aún podía sentir ese lazo familiar y la necesidad de estar junto con ellos._

_Llegó alegre y complacida consigo misma, desde que nací, mi familia pasó ahorrando cada centavo para poder comprarme y que viviéramos una vida normal. Me sentí dividido entre mi amor por mi familia y el amor que desarrollaba hacia ese alfa. Pero sobre todo: me sentía esperanzado de que sería feliz._

_El día de la subasta llegó, me sentía confiado de que ese día me comprarían. Me sentía incluso orgulloso de lo mismo._

_Veía con tristeza a mis demás compañeros, aquellos omegas que no eran sangre pura como yo, todos los que los alfas alquilaban para ser tomados como juguetes sexuales, nadie quería comprar un omega que no era virgen, claro está._

_Muchos eran comprados por precios bastante bajos, en cambio muchos otros no recibían ninguna propuesta. Estos seguirían siendo alquilados hasta el día que murieran, o hasta el día que ya no le sirvieran al estado._

_Un omega pasó antes que yo, un precioso moreno que era mi mejor amigo, aquel que me apoyaba siempre en los momentos difíciles._

_Esperaba que alguien lo comprara y que su nueva familia fuera delicada. Él merecía lo mejor, Phichit era una de las mejores personas que había visto en mi vida._

_Cuando su subasta comenzó, escuché emocionado como los números subían y subían, fue hasta que la subasta terminó que Phichit bajó del escenario y corrió a mis brazos._

_— ¡Lo vi, lo vi! —gritaba emocionado._

_— ¿Qué viste?_

_— ¡Mi destinado!_

_Escuchar sus palabras me llenó de emoción, saber que Phichit estaría siempre con ese alfa especial que lo respetaría y lo cuidaría. Pensé en lo afortunado que era y lo orgulloso que me sentía de mi mejor amigo. Esperaba ser así de feliz junto a Christophe._

_— ¿Cómo es?_

_—Parece mayor que tú, es alto, rubio y tiene risos preciosos. Tiene un undercut castaño y sus ojos son verdes. ¡Es precioso, Yuuri!_

_Y fue el preciso momento que mi mundo se vino abajo._

_No podía odiar a Christophe o a Phichit, eran destinados, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Yo los amaba a ambos lo suficiente como para saber que no podía interponerme en su relación. Felicité a mi amigo con un enorme abrazo antes de pasar a la tarima._

_Veía al público, mi madre entre ellos, sonriendo y sosteniendo su pequeño número. Busqué a Christophe, esperanzado de que al menos me amara lo suficiente como para comprarme. Lo vi saliendo por la puerta, volteó a verme y vi una lágrima caer por su rostro acompañada de una expresión de tristeza, sus labios se movieron y pude entender un silencioso “lo lamento”._

_Christophe me había abandonado._

_Me paré en el escenario, dispuesto a no quebrantarme aún. No cuando me encontraba frente a tantas personas. Me sentía dolido, traicionado y humillado, pero debía mostrarme serio, era para lo que se me había entrenado desde pequeño._

_Cuando mencionaron “omega puro” en mi descripción, escuché jadeos de sorpresa. La subasta comenzó, y escuchaba los números crecer, mi madre, arduamente daba más y más dinero, hasta que llegó a una cifra exorbitante para nuestro estatus económico._

_Me sonrió con orgullo, emocionada de que finalmente su hijito iría a casa con ella._

_—Once millones a la una… Once millones a las dos…_

_— ¡Veinticinco millones!_

_Vi la cara de mi madre palidecer, mirar al postor y querer rogarle que se detuviera, sin embargo no logró siquiera acercarse cuando otro más postuló por mí, treinta millones, cuarenta, cincuenta, la cifra subía y subía así como lo hacía la desesperación de mi madre. La cifra llegó hasta los cien millones, un caballero de cabellos rubios, casi blanquecinos con su esposa, ambos se veía que desbordaban dinero._

_Mi madre se sentó en su silla, llorando de desesperación._

_Bajé corriendo la tarima, ignorando a todos los omegas que me felicitaban por ser comprado. No quería que nadie viera mis lágrimas._

_Salí y vi a mi madre en la parte trasera, estaba exhausta como yo. Nos abrazamos por un largo rato, ninguno de los dos tendríamos que estar allí pero a ninguno le importaba._

_— ¡Lo lamento tanto, mi niño! —lloraba—¿Qué tipo de madre soy que ni siquiera puedo comprarte?_

_Abracé a mi madre con fuerza. Tratando de consolarla pero yo también me encontraba desesperado, realmente había creído que mi alfa me compraría o que mi familia tendría mi libertad. Por primera vez maldije mi sangre pura._

_—Toma el dinero—dije._

_— ¿Qué?_

_—Les darán el diez por ciento de mi compra, por ser mis padres. Tómenlo, por favor. Yo te prometo que no escaparé, te juro que no seré un runner, nada me pasará. ¿Bien?_

_—No puedo tomar ese sucio dinero, te quiero a ti, no un puñado de billetes._

_—Mami—murmuré, tratando de tranquilizarla, jamás en mi vida la había llamado de esa forma—Estaré bien. ¿Sí? Por favor, toma el dinero, estaré feliz de saber que ustedes vivirán bien._

_— ¿Pero cómo sabré que tú estás bien?_

_Quería irme y dejar a mi madre tranquila, que supiera, aún si fuera una vil mentira, que todo estaría bien._

_—Era mi alma gemela—mentí._

_— ¿Qué?_

_—Vi a los alfas que me compraron, pagaron esa exorbitante suma de dinero porque notó que yo era su alma gemela. Yo lo vi mamá, sé que ese alfa me tratará bien. Estoy seguro, y créeme que seré feliz estando a su lado. No te preocupes por mí, tu hijo estará en buenas manos._

_Al escuchar esto, mi madre recuperó la regordeta sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que no escaparía, el mayor miedo de mi madre era que me convirtiera en un runner._

_Mientras iba en el avión, camino a mi nuevo hogar, recordé la primera noticia que vi en mi vida sobre un runner. Aquellas personas que se atrevían a desafiar al estado, aquellos omegas que se creían personas con libertad que trataban de escapar, eran apresados y torturados de la peor manera._

_Recordé de igual forma el caso de uno de mis compañeros, un precioso omega que se enamoró de un beta, trató de escapar de forma desesperada pero fue atrapado.  
“La insubordinación no nos sirve de nada”_

_El estado no perdonaba este tipo de actos, pero matarte no les servía de nada. Torturaban al omega, mostrándole que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pasaba meses en aislamiento hasta que quebrantaban toda su voluntad._

_Cuando esto pasaba, el omega tenía dos destinos horrendos._

_El primer destino que pudieran sufrir era el de ser convertidos en simples juguetes sin razón. Eran sometidos a altísimos voltajes, quedando en estado vegetal y siendo alquilados a alfas que tenían algún tipo de filia._

_El segundo destino, y era reservado para cualquier omega con temperamento fuerte, aquellos que requieren más tiempo para ser domados. Literalmente se volvían muñecas sexuales vivientes, se les hacía olvidar quienes eran en realidad a base de traumas y golpes. Se les humillaba y se les enseñaba que su amo era su alfa, el alfa podía ser de ellos lo que quisieran. Estos eran vendidos como mascotas, se entregaban al alfa con una correa. El alfa podía decidir en qué estado quería a su omega. Muchos cumplían su fantasía de tener una esclava sexual lolita._

_Me estremecí con solo recordar eso._

_Pero prefería ser un omega en estado vegetal que regresar a ese lugar._

_Por favor, Viktor. No me regreses._

 

El omega hundió su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, no sin antes remover sus lentes; pasara lo que pasara, realmente no quería verlo. Tenía miedo de su reacción. 

Lo había dicho, había dicho la verdadera razón de su pánico, la verdadera razón por la cual no quería abrir su corazón. Yuuri estaba aterrado, pero tenía en mente un objetivo claro: Si lo obligaban a regresar, él sería un runner, eso o recurriría al suicidio. 

—Ni en un millón de años te regresaría—rodeó con sus brazos al menor mientras pronunciaba con determinación estas palabras—. No tomes mis sentimientos a medias. Yuuri, necesitas entender que tú no eres una mercancía. 

Las palabras del alfa sorprendieron al pequeño omega que yacía aterrado entre sus brazos. Él sabía lo que era, tenía pruebas incluso. El estar casados en ese momento era prueba precisa de esto, él había sido alquilado miles de veces y por último fue comprado. ¿Qué no era mercancía? Pero si eso eran los omegas, en la mente de Yuuri, eso era la normativa del mundo. 

—Eres mi esposo, mi Yuuri, el amor de mi vida. No llamaré a un omega para tener hijos, te quiero a ti. Quiero tener una relación en la cual me ames y yo te demuestre día a día lo mucho que te amo, no quiero que me pertenezcas. Quiero que seas libre. 

Yuuri apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del alfa, arqueando una ceja y cuestionando sus palabras. 

—Quiero que me dejes pasar el resto de nuestras vidas enseñándote realmente que es que te amen. Quiero que entiendas que no eres un objeto, que eres real y que nunca nadie podrá lastimarte ahora que estás conmigo. 

—Viktor—murmuró—, tengo miedo a enamorarme de ti y que encuentres a tu alma gemela. 

—Oh, mi precioso cerdito—dijo, besando su frente—, yo ya he conocido a mi pareja destinada. 

— ¿Qué? —las palabras de Yuuri fueron directas, casi como un grito de sorpresa, se alejó de Viktor, sentándose sobre el sofá, anonadado y sorprendido. ¿Por qué estaba casado con él entonces?

—Antes de conocerte, bebé, conocí a mi destinado. Era un omega, era precioso, no voy a negártelo pero… El hecho que sea tu destinado no quiere decir que será la persona que te hará más feliz. Su manera de ver el mundo y la mía era muy diferente, congeniábamos bien en la cama pero eso era todo. No sentí nunca nada por él. 

Parpadeó varias veces aun procesando toda la información. Relamió sus labios, el tiempo muerto cobraba segundos que pasaron callados, esperando palabras ajenas que jamás llegaron. 

Yuuri fue el primero en hablar, luego de pensarlo meticulosamente. 

— ¿Por qué yo?

—No lo sé, pero no me importa. Solo sé que me enamoré de ti y nada va a cambiar eso. Te prefiero a ti antes que a cualquier otra persona. Te amo, Yuuri. 

Yuuri sonrió sintiéndose el omega más dichoso del mundo. Tenía un alfa que lo amaba, tenía enfrente de él a un hombre que movería cielo y tierra para hacerle cambiar de opinión y que notara lo precioso que es. 

En ese momento, Yuuri agradeció que Christophe nunca lo comprara, o jamás hubiera conocido a Viktor. 

Meses pasaron, Viktor y Yuuri se sentían más cómodos juntos, pasaban sus celos y ninguno se detenía de gozar al otro, su relación no hacía más que mejorar, pasaban altibajos, claro, pero al menos ahora Yuuri decía las cosas que él quería sin miedo, porque sabía que Viktor lo amaba y jamás lo regresaría a Japón contra su voluntad.

Habían contactado a la familia de Yuuri, quienes estaban felices de que su hijo estuviera bien, la vida para ambos sonreía y no podían pedir más. 

Para Viktor era suficiente amanecer a lado de ese japonés, besarse y mostrarle diariamente lo mucho que lo amaba. Reían juntos, discutían, paseaban, pero sobre todo, eran ellos mismos, se sentían libres de prejuicios y eso era lo que importaba. 

Viktor lo amaba y no podía ser más feliz. Sabía que Yuuri no sentía lo mismo y que su corazón no estaba preparado para recibir otro inquilino pero estaba bien, porque sabía que Yuuri era feliz a su lado y eso era lo único que le importaba. 

Salieron de compras, regresaron a su hogar, cargando las bolsas y entre ambos colocaban todo en las despensas y en la refrigeradora. Viktor notó una bolsa extraña, algo que no había visto o al menos no le había prestado atención. La tomó entre sus manos y miró a Yuuri, arqueando una ceja. 

Estaba seguro que el cajero se había equivocado. 

Yuuri sonrió, notando como Viktor no comprendió la indirecta, para ayudarlo, decidió llevar sus manos a su vientre. Viktor quedó pasmado, miró la caja de pañales de recién nacido y luego de nuevo a Yuuri, la sonrisa del omega deslumbraba la habitación entera y podía notarse un brillo especial de orgullo en sus ojos. 

_Yuuri estaba embarazado._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Sigo aprendiendo a usar bien esta plataforma <3 Espero poder subir traducciones en poco.   
> ¡Perdón si cometí algún error al subirlo! No se bien aún cómo se maneja el html de acá :P   
> Gracias de nuevo <3


End file.
